He Knew
by ReadingRed
Summary: Jack's final moments. Spoilers for series finale


Disclaimer: I don't own L O S T

Title: He Knew

Author: ReadingRed

He knew how it was all going to end the moment he lowered himself into the cavern, and while a part of him wanted to pass the job onto someone he knew it was his and his alone. He pulled the stone with all his might, ignoring the pain in his side.

Being stabbed had hurt more then he could've imaged. It was only his determination to heal the island and give Kate and the others time to get away that kept him going. After sliding the stone pillar into its rightful place he let himself fall to the ground, utterly exhausted. He could hear Hurley yelling from above and yet he couldn't bring himself to answer. He was just so tired.

He could hear it before he could see it. The sound of the water reached his ears as a faint dripping that quickly built to a steady rushing. He reached his hand up just as the water started to fall, the feeling of it rushing over his fingers running down his arm and soaking his shirt was a welcomed sensation. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. It meant he had _finally_ done what he was supposed to do. He had fixed the island.

Jack wasn't sure how long he had lain in the water before it had gotten deep enough to carry him out of the cavern and into the lake. He pulled himself out of the water and onto the shore; the pain from his wound leaving him with each movement. The doctor in him knew it was a bad sign, but the man was just glad to be pain free for the first time in much too long. The fact that he could no longer feel pain told him that he was truly dying and yet knowing that he had fulfilled his duty gave him a life he had never before experienced.

There was one last thing that he somehow knew he had to do. He had to go back to the first place he had ever been on the island. He needed to go back to the bamboo forest.

It didn't take him long; he knew exactly where to go. It was as if he had been waiting all this time to go back to where it had all started, this fantastic journey his life had become. As he neared the place his legs began to lose their strength. Each step became a struggle until finally they gave out beneath him and he fell face first into the dirt. It wasn't going to stop him though. He crawled. Finding the exact spot was easy, it called to him. When he reached the spot he rolled onto his back.

Just as the last of his strength was leaving him he heard a distant rustle. It was a fast paced sound coming ever closer. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face when Vincent came bursting through the bamboo. The dog trotted over to him. Ever the comforter the dog came and lay by his side.

For the first time in years Jack was truly relaxed. He let his head fall gently back onto the soft ground and he looked up into the sky admiring the beautiful blue hue that he was almost positive couldn't be seen anywhere else but this island. He knew what was keeping him here and he was glad a part of him wouldn't let go until he got it. He needed to know that she was safe.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to stay conscious, only sheer force of will was enabling him. He knew that if it was much longer he wouldn't be able to hold on. Just as he was about to give up he saw the plane. It was safe. She was safe. Kate was getting away. She was going home, back to L.A., back to Aaron. She was _safe_.

And with that thought Jack closed his eyes only to be greeted, not by darkness but by images of his past.

His dad telling him he didn't have what it takes, and he remembered wanting to prove him wrong, and then after hearing it so often, he remembered thinking that it was true.

His wedding to Sarah, and how somehow even though he loved her knowing it wasn't right.

Identifying his father's body in the Sydney morgue, and wishing that they could've been closer, that he could've lived up to his father's expectations.

The plane crash and how reluctant he had been to be the leader.

Seeing Kate for the first time and losing his heart forever.

After that all the images were of Kate and he was glad she would be the last thing he saw.

Jack remembered their first kiss that day in the forest.

His heart broke as he remembered leaving her with the Others. How his voice broke when he told her he would come back for her when she was locked up in Otherville.

Seeing her at her trial and having to say that he didn't love her.

The look on her face as he read to Aaron.

The memories came faster and faster, but never too fast for him to recognize each one. Some were sad, and others were the happiest his mind had to offer. The scenes that came last were the most comforting.

He saw Kate getting off the Aijra plane and her face as she caught the first glimpse of Aaron waiting for her in the airport. He saw Kate running towards her son and the little boy's ecstatic face and he recognized her.

He saw Kate, Claire, and Aaron sharing a meal together as a family.

He saw Kate moving back into their old house and packing Aaron's belongings.

He saw Kate giving birth to a child, and he saw the name she put on the birth certificate. David Jackson Shephard.

He saw Kate remarry.

He saw his son grow up.

He saw that David and Kate had a happy life. And he saw that her husband was good to them.

He saw Kate take her last breath, and he watched as David mourn her death.

He saw his son marry, have children, and after living a long happy life, he saw his son die.

And then, he knew, it was time.

**Let me know what you think. Review please. **


End file.
